The University of Pittsburgh is uniquely qualified to serve as an IAIMS Phase II institution. The University Health Center's commitment to automated medical information management extends from the highest levels of administration to its students. A unique administrative structure within the University unites academia and clinics and facilitates implementation of IAIMS objectives. The University has played a prominent role in medical informatics research over the past two decades, and has implemented many IAIMS projects as functioning systems. The University has participated in the NLM's Unified Medical Language System initiative and is one of eight sites with an NLM sponsored training program for medical informatics. The University Medical Center has implemented an on-line patient record system, the Medical ARchival System (MARS). The University's numerous academic and clinical resources, including its NSF/NIH sponsored supercomputing center, have already been interconnected by telecommunications networks. A critical mass of dedicated individuals within the University share the common goal of improving teaching, patient care, and biomedical research through integrated information management. All of these factors have contributed to the University's successful completion its IAIMS Phase I objectives. As a result, the University of Pittsburgh has formulated a new philosophical and operative approach to integrated information management which will guide its health sciences complex into the next century. The University's IAIMS Phase II implementation will follow the principles outlined in the IAIMS Strategic Plan created during IAIMS Phase I.